


Of snowballs and fun times

by babblegum



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblegum/pseuds/babblegum
Summary: just a quick drabble
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Of snowballs and fun times

It was the jolliest time of the year, beads of light hung from everywhere giving the streets a glimmer of lights, bells chimed from every doorstep that carolers sang on, trees stood from the town square to the individual houses of each family and most of all, pearly white flakes fell on top of everyone’s heads.

A couple had begun setting up their own festivities just outside their own little shack. With an ebony-haired lad beginning to hang a wreath over their front door. But one certain lass had other ideas, as she gathered the particular flakes and filled her cupped hands with it. Forming it into a ball. With a smirk, she glanced over a figure with his back turned away from her. 

“There that’s be-“ he was cut short when snow had hit his nape and sent a jolt to his entire being. Not from the sheer temperature but from the impact. With a groan, he turned around and saw a giggling figure. 

“Nobody escapes from the god of mischief himself, what a bad decision missy.” He yells out while charging over to her. A squeal was released from the blonde as she tried her best to run away but with all the snow running around, the guy was bound to have caught up to her. 

Loki collided with (f/n) and they were both sent straight to the pile of snow that broke their fall and together they lied there out in the cold. In quiet huffs, the Asgardian began to speak, “If only, you had done your job, you wouldn’t have needed a punishment.”

“Oh a punishment, hmm?” she asks in a rather challenging tone.  
Without another word uttered from the two, Loki had rolled over and set himself on top of her. Their noses dangerously close, he had pinned her hands on the sides of her head. With a deep chuckle, he leans in, “I wonder what I should do with you.”

“Oh please accept my payment instead.”

“Pleading won’t do.” He shook his head.

“How about reacting to this for a start.” She mutters and leans in, giving him a peck on the nose.  
He pondered for a moment before shaking his head once more. “Do better.”

“Oh?” she hums and glances away, biting her lower lip upon spotting a tree just nearby their feet. 

“I’m waiting, (f/n).” He asks with a smirk.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to let the prince of Asgard wait for his payment.” She shushes him and in one swift motion kicks the tree with all force she could give. Sending a mountain pile of snow that was caught up in the tree’s branches into the duo. 

Loki, sensing it, turned his head upward. Eyes widening and realizing their frames would soon be enveloped by the thick sheet of ice. He ducked his head and wrapped his arms around her. Startled, she halts the snow in mid-air and smiles to herself. Releasing a giggle as hues of hers admired the rather protective grip the god held her with.

Noticing the lack of impact, Loki slowly sat up and looked above him. Then the snow dispersed and the female sat up as well.  
Loki turned to (f/n) with a stern gaze, “That wasn’t safe. You could have hurt yourself.” 

“Thank you, Loki.” She scooted closer towards him and engulfed him with her own tight embrace. 

“For what?” he asked, rather uncertain of her appreciated response.

“That was rather selfless of you.”

“Well…” he paused and looked away, a soft tint of pink becoming more evident on his cheeks. “I have to protect my fiancé.” 

She softly traced her hand over his cheek and gently pushed it to make him face her, slowly leaning in and giving him a soft peck over the lips.

“I am so in love with you.” He whispers softly after they had broken the kiss.

“I do too.” She giggled as they sat on the snow, their foreheads touching. 

They stayed like that for a good two minutes before a figure swung open the door and made the two perk up. Stephen stood by the door observing the view from outdoors with a somber frown. He calls out. “(f/n), what are you doing? Get off the snow before you get cold.” 

The young apprentice instantly stood up and apologetically smiled at Stephen, her mentor. Slowly turning her gaze to where Loki was, only to see him nowhere. It was the first year since Loki left, the first Christmas that she would be spending without him. Guess she still wasn’t used to his disappearance.


End file.
